Odd Habit
by Addict to Fanfics
Summary: It was just one more odd habit. A 221B story.
1. Odd Habit

A 221B story – 221 words with the last starting with B.

I wanted to try another because the last one was fun - this one just didn't want to be 221 words. It flowed better before it was cut down so I'll post the uncut, which is 100w longer, as chapter 2 if anyone wants to view it. Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Odd Habit

Living with Sherlock made you aware of his habits. The morbid habit of leaving body parts about the flat, the kitchen usually suffered this. A severed head being marginally harder to ignore than the skull. There was the habit of relaxing with his violin, with only the occasional piece termed relaxing. Earplugs were a good investment. His 'three-patch' problems necessitated an extra trip or two to the corner store but were preferable to smoke. His habit of lying indolently upon the couch for hours? That was the most benign of his routines and easily ignored.

With these habits one wonders what else would rate a mention but one could not live with Sherlock and not mention his cell phone habits. It was nothing so simple as 'text speak', or even the abrupt endings to calls, it was that the detective couldn't keep track of the phone itself necessitating the appropriation of John's own phone. Lost in thought the phone would be deposited in the oddest of places. The fridge was a frequent resting place and under the skull a close second if one was looking. On one memorable occasion it had been fished out of the toaster before breakfast. It was perhaps the most exasperating of his odd habits even if in comparison to the others that seemed a bit backwards.

* * *

Yes JFeathers,_ this one_ is a jab at your phone habits. A car's trunk isn't an appropriate place to leave a cell phone, and the fridge isn't a place for the house phone... even if I'll get a cold reception after posting this. *snickers* Jay's gonna try'n kill me if I keep posting these… (or maybe Feathers will actually post a response…)

My dear (pitifully few if the reviews are anything to go by) readers, if I never post again you know who to look for to smile guiltily and point in the direction of my buried body, or charred remains if Feathers is feeling like having smores. - 08/05/13 which Feathers does at the moment, we're on the phone - Hi Jay!.

02/14/13, 030113


	2. Uncut 321word version

Odd Habit  
The uncut version 321 words.

Living with Sherlock Holmes made you aware of many of his habits. None of them being particularly good ones but there were a few that certainly stood out among the rest. The somewhat morbid habit of his of leaving body parts strewn about the flat, the kitchen in particular usually suffered this. A severed head prominently displayed in the fridge being only marginally harder to ignore than the skull upon the mantelpiece. There was also the terrible habit of relaxing with his violin in the early morning hours, with only the occasional piece capable of being termed relaxing. The earplugs were a good investment. His 'three-patch' problems necessitated an extra trip or two to the corner store but were preferable to smoke. The amount of rain made open windows unfeasible. His habit of lying indolently upon the couch for hours on end to play at being a corpse? That was perhaps the most benign of his routines and easily ignored.

With odd habits such as these one wonders what else would rate a mention but one could not live with Sherlock and not mention his cell phone habits. It was nothing so simple as 'text speak', which was abhorred though texting was the preferred method of use, or even the abrupt endings to calls, that left the recipient talking to dial tones, it was the fact that inside the flat the detective couldn't seem to keep track of the phone itself often necessitating the appropriation of John's own phone. Seemingly lost in thought the phone would be deposited in the oddest of places. The fridge was a frequent resting place and under the skull was usually a close second if one chose to look. One memorable occasion it had been fished out of the toaster before breakfast could commence. It was perhaps the most exasperating of his odd habits even if in comparison to the others that seemed a bit backwards.


End file.
